Fortunes Fancy
by EasyObsessor
Summary: Anne and Phil go to a fortune teller who can predict their future husband. Will the fortune change Anne's answer to Gilberts first proposal?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own everything... just kidding, I own nothing. Except for maybe the old lady.**

Fortunes Fancy

"There's a fortune teller in town." Said Philippa, looking up from the newspaper, "They say she can even predict your future husband. I guess I should go to see her to help with the decision of Alec or Alonzo."

"I'd like to go to see how accurate her guess is." Anne told Phil.

"Yay!" Shouted Phil, "We'll go on Saturday."

* * *

><p>The girls stuck to their decision of going on Saturday, but didn't feel so sure when they came to the old gypsy caravan.<p>

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Phil said worriedly

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Anne reassured her friend, "You go first." She added pushing Phil towards the caravan.

Just then an eccentric old lady came out of the caravan. She had beady black eyes, and silver hair.

"Come in dear," The woman said as she dragged Phil by the arm into her home.

A half-hour later Phil re-emerged.

"So how did it go? Is it Alec or Alonzo?" Asked Anne curiously.

"Neither." Said Phil in disbelief, "I think the woman is completely mental, she said that I'm going to marry a poor and ugly minister. Did you ever hear the likes? It's completely unbelievable!"

"Your turn deary." The old lady called to Anne, not hearing what Philippa had said

"Good luck!" called Phil as Anne walked into the caravan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"So dear," The old woman said to Anne when they were seated, "Is there anyone currently holding the key to your heart?"

"No, not yet, though many have tried." Anne told her

"Well then, lets get started. Just close your eyes so I can properly predict what the future." The hag informed Anne.

Anne did so and five minutes later she was told to open her eyes.

"So?" Anne asked worriedly.

"You will live in a small but pretty house on P.E.I. with a ruggedly handsome doctor as your husband." The lady tells Anne

"_Oh no!" _thought Anne, _"There is only one somewhat ruggedly handsome man who wants to be a doctor. No, it can't be Gilbert!" _Then she asked, "Can you tell me anything more?''

"Not any names, but I am seeing the initials G and B." She informed Anne.

"_Uh oh, it is Gilbert, it can't be, I don't want it to be!" _She thought to herself as she walked out of the gypsy caravan.

* * *

><p>"How Did it go?" Asked Philippa, "who is it?"<p>

"Terrible, it's Gilbert." Anne told her friend imploringly.

"Oh yay! I knew it!" Phil exclaimed, "Congratulations."

"There isn't any wedding yet. He still needs to ask a question, and who says that my answer will be yes?" Anne questioned Phil.

"You'll say yes because you were destined to be together. Even that crazy old hag agrees with me as well as everyone else." Phil argued, "You're blushing!" she then stated.

Anne did blush because she was wondering if the flutter in her stomach and the beating of her heart was the feeling of love towards Gilbert Blythe. It was impossible, but it might still be true.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Yumna for reasons only she knows.**

Chapter three

A few days later, Anne was walking through the gardens at Patty's Place. A zephyr breeze gently blew the flowers. Anne was so taken in with the beauty of the day, that she almost didn't notice Gilbert coming towards her.

After a little friendly conversation, Gilbert grabbed Anne's hand in a grip she could not free herself from.

"I have something to say to you, Anne." Gilbert said tenderly.

"No Gilbert, please don't say it." Pleaded Anne.

"I have to. Things can't go on like this any longer. Anne, I love you, you know I do. I can't tell you how much. Will you promise me that someday you'll be my wife?" Gilbert asked her the fateful question.

Anne was so happy that Gil finally asked the question. After a moment, she opened her mouth and answered;

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What?" Gilbert asked. He had gone pale. He looked dazed, confused, and disappointed. Anne didn't see his face until she finally looked up to say;

"I mean," She said thinking back to the fortune, "YES!" Then she jumped into his arms and kissed him squarely on the lips.

For the first time in a while the both of them were perfectly happy. They stayed in each others arms for a long time, talking only in whispers. Then Gilbert gently let go of Anne with one hand, reached into his pocket, and took out a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a ring that was encircled by pearls. He then removed it from the box and slipped it onto his sweetheart's third finger on her left hand.

"Oh Gil, it's beautiful." She told him sincerely.

"I'd hoped you'd like it, Darling." He said to her as they kissed once more. Anne couldn't help but thank the Fortune Teller for making her see that she and Gil were meant to be together.

The End

**A/N I hope you liked it and sorry about the short chapters. I thought that they would be longer.**


End file.
